


Miles Away

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Smut, Triangle Sex, Triangle!Bill Cipher, are you happy? Dipper puts his dick in a triangle, he fucked a triangle, im sorry author has problems, there's no fisting i promise, triangle smut, triangular fingering, what if i put the tag triangular fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's trying, keyword trying, to study for mid-terms, but his hormones wont have any of it. So maybe if he asks for some help from a certain triangle it'll help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

Dipper sighed and ran his hands across his face. Mid-terms were a beast yet again and it was late at night when he finally decided to shut his laptop and study. But he didn’t want to study! He couldn’t focus on anything for the past few days for his dumb hormones were buzzing like they did every so often. Of course they always did with the worse of timing. He sighed once again and raked his hand through his dark hair as he stared down at the study guide, tapping his pencil on his desk and shaking his leg viciously. He looked over his laptop and contemplated just ditching the work and go back to what he had spent the last two hours doing surfing the internet for… Well, that doesn’t matter here.

He shifted and crossed his legs. Sitting up straight at the slight friction that was enough to send a heat to pool at his stomach. Fuck.

He blew a raspberry and looked around his room as he scratched his jaw and neck. He was bored and of course didn’t want to do what he was supposed, not like he could anyway. His dark mocha eyes landed on the crisp dark red and black petals of a rose tacked to his wall, it was a gift given to him. The rose that was once a bright vibrant crimson that Bill had handed to him on the start of their third, maybe fourth date? He couldn’t recall the specifics. But it was the first ‘normal’ gift he had ever given him. Bill. Huh, Dipper wondered what the demon was up to all the way back in Gravity Falls. Sure he didn’t possess enough energy and power to leave the town in his rather attractive human form, but he was still able to pop in and say hello to him in his triangle form, although a bit smaller than back in the Falls.

Dipper hummed and ripped out a page from his notebook to draw a small triangular shape with a circle around it, marking each symbol sloppily with boredom and tapped his pencil on his paper waiting for something to happen. When nothing did he spun the pencil around again to write next to the symbol.

_Bill, I know you can hear me._

There was again no response. Dipper rolled his eyes and began to quickly note down lyrics to the most obnoxious songs that came into mind, and of course changing the names to ‘Bill’ every time. Finally there was a small blue spark that started in the middle of the paper and began to taper off and form a perfect triangular rift in the dimension, and a top hat appeared to float first before Bill climbed out and brushed himself off.

“Alright, alright, yeesh, I heard you the first bazillion times,” the demon waved his hand and snapped the portal gone, he looked up at the smiling human and folded his arms over his tie, “Alright Pine Tree, what’ya want?”

Dipper smiled more and shrugged, leaning down and placing a kiss to Bill, “I don’t know, I just wanted to see you!”

“Yeah, sure, and I wanna become a disco girl,” he rolled his eye and looked down at the book, “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“Shouldn’t you be terrorizing someone?” Dipper brought his elbows up and rested them against the desktop, cradling his chin in his palms.

“Well I would be if someone didn’t call me, that someone being you,” Bill pointed out.

“I thought you liked me dragging you out of work to hangout.”

The demon narrowed his eye at the other, “You never call me all the way out here just to hang out… Pine Tree, what’s up.”

Dipper simply smiled bashfully and turned his head to the side and covered his mouth, his face forming a light pink blush instead of him speaking an actual response. He heard Bill sigh and looked over at him from the corner of his eyes to see him slouch over a bit and look at him with annoyance in his eye. The triangle walked over to sit at the edge of the desk and leaned back on his tiny black hands.

“And you can’t use your computer for this?” Dipper shrugged, “And your hand?” another shrug. Bill sighed again, “Dipper, are you serious?”

“Hey!” Dipper stretched his hands out but continued to smile, “I help you out all the time when you’re in heat, just help me out here. I’ll promise I won’t be too needy.”

“You’re already needy…” Bill rolled his eye.

“So are you.”

“Alright, I help you out with this and you know the deal; I get a free-pass to pull you out of whatever it is you’re doing, monster hunts, hanging out with your friends, video games, study, a test, reading, anything. To screw and you don’t get to complain a single bit.”

“I know the deal Bill, and besides, I’m pretty sure you already have piled up owing _me_ two free-passes,” Dipper winked at him.

Bill simply stared at him, “Those only work in Gravity Falls, not California.”

“Whatever you say,” Dipper scooped up the small demon and brought him to kiss his ‘face’, getting him to squeeze his eye shut, “I’ll be quick.”

Bill brought his smaller hands up so smoosh the human’s face and pull him and press his face to his lips in what they both considered to be a kiss when the dream demon was in his normal form. He sat on the human’s hand with his thin legs dangling on either side of his palm. He allowed him to pepper his smaller shape with his kisses and he himself hummed.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“So very very much.”

“I know.”

Dipper placed one last kiss to him and set the other down on the desk. Bill pouted and laid back and crossed his legs and arms. Dipper simply smiled and laughed quietly. He began to trail his fingers up and down the triangle’s sides slowly. Bill closed his eye as a faint pink was emitted from his usual yellow gold hue. He whined when Dipper moved his thumbs in small circles at the bottom two corners of his form, the other’s tiny hands holding onto the fingers.

He barely opened his eye, “Shouldn’t this be about getting you off?”

“I just wanna make sure you feel good too,” Dipper leaned down and kissed him again, just below the eye.

“How ki-iiiee-nd,” Bill shivered when he felt the human’s warm tongue dart out and lick up on of his sides.

He turned slightly more on his side to allow the other to trail his tongue at a better angle. Running flat along the sensitive surface. His form was glowing a darker pink with every swipe of that tongue, “Dipperrr….. Hurry up already or I’ll do this all myself….”

“So impatient, geez,” Dipper laughed and pulled back a bit to shove two fingers into his mouth. When he pulled them out covered in saliva he moved them down to the underside of Bill’s form, the demon moving his legs out of the way and allowed the other to push a finger easily into him. His eye lidded greatly at the sensation. And for Dipper it was, well an odd one like always. The entirety of having sex with Bill when he was… Well, a damn triangle always baffled Dipper and confused him. But after so many times he just stopped questioning everything and went with it. It always seemed to make things go easier and better than to do so.

He added a second. And every time he would scissor or stretch his fingers it felt more as though he was wiggling his fingers through, as gross as the imagery is, pudding. It was weird… He would push his fingers straight up expecting something, but it was never anything. Possibly a void. Whatever it was that made his fingers numb and burn from the freezing static sensation, whatever it was he was moving his fingers through, it made Bill flush a dark scarlet and emit sweet gently whines that were in great contrast to his usual loud mouthed self. But he was always so quiet during things like this.

“E-enough enough!” Bill kicked out his legs and squirmed saying that he was just over the whole fingering thing.

Bill ordered him to sit back in the chair and Dipper did so. His dark eyes following the demon as he walked over the desk to the edge and took a seat before he slipped off in the mortal’s lap. He huffed, crossing his small arms and tapped his foot, “Yeah, this isn’t gonna work. To the bed!”

Dipper scooped him up and brought him over to his small messy unmade bed and laid slumped against a few pillows. Bill swatted his hands away to let him do what he pleased, and Dipper allowed him. Watching with a small nervously awaiting smile. The demon made quick work of the human’s shorts and boxers.

“O-oh! Hey, do you need this?” Dipper sat up and dug around under his pillows for a moment before he grabbed the almost half empty bottle of lube.

“It’s just gonna make more of a mess,” Bill waved him off, and Dipper huffed and sat back, “Ugh! Fine! Geez, what is with you and making a mess?”

“You’re the one who likes it, so don’t put this all on me,” Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the bottle. He went to pour it on his hand but smile when he moved to pour the cold substance directly onto his already aching arousal.

Bill blinked once at him before he brought his tiny hands up to rub along the other’s dick, smearing the lube up and down to slick up the length. Though he didn’t really need it, it made the human happy so he did so. Once he was halfheartedly done he wiped his hands off on the human’s pale thighs and moved up. Bill climbed up to kneel at the human’s lower abdomen and he wiggled his ‘hips’ as he looked at Dipper.

“Alright, help me up.”

Dipper nodded and carefully helped Bill up. The demon grabbed the tip of the human’s length and aligned them up, “Go for it, Pine Tree.”

And the mortal looked at him and slowly nodded, he watched the way his cock disappeared into the demon’s form with curiosity. Just below his bowtie bulged a little but then smooth down again. It was… Weird as always truthfully. Whatever was around his arousal engulfed him tightly and warmly, it wasn’t like how it was with his fingers at all really. It wasn’t cold or numb. In fact the longer he was ‘inside’ of Bill the hotter he felt himself get, almost as if he was in a fire. Okay, Dipper, that was a horrid imagery. Don’t imagine your dick in a fire ever again. He shuddered. Bill noticed but didn’t acknowledge any of it, the action nor imagery. He was focused on taking him until he was seated fully on his cock, a look of pride on his now red-ish pink triangular features.

Dipper pulled his hands away to rest at his chest, allowing Bill to do the work. And he did. The demon rested his hands wherever he could on the human and would push himself up as much as he could, wiggling his legs in the air a bit as he raise a few inches and dropped back down. It wasn’t _ideal_ but the void around Dipper’s cock helped and made it up to him. He felt something wet and slick wrap around what was still inside of the demon despite his movements, twisting tightly before slacking and beginning to move around his shaft easily. Stroking him almost it felt like. Dipper let out a shaky whine.

Bill looked up at him with lidded eye and watched the expression on the mortal’s face. The dark flush to his cheeks as he’d bite his bottom lip trying not to get any louder than a whisper. When Bill dug his ‘nails’ into his flesh it sent a pleasant burning sensation up to his navel, and Dipper’s head tilted back as he let out a gasp. Dipper’s hands slipped under his own shirt to toy and tease with his nipples.

“O-ooh, God, B-ill,” Dipper whispered quietly as he pinched one with his hand and scratched his nails against his chest. Whatever it was around his cock tightened at the sound of the demon’s name on his lips. And Bill brought himself down harder onto him, letting out a sharp gasp of his own. The demon’s ‘insides’ pulsed.

“You know Pine Tree, as much as I like fucking you silly, you’re cock sure does feel nice,” Bill spoke easily despite the soft gasps and mewls he made every time he took the human’s prick to the hilt, “Should do this when you’re back at with me, in my human form. Maybe get a few tentacles to fuck your ass while I ride you, you’d be a mess. I mean, just look at you now.”

“H-hor-hormones,” Dipper protested, looking down at the triangle with blown pupils, he bucked his hips up into him more and got Bill to moan softly.  The demon closed his eye.

“Whatever you call it.”

Oh God, Dipper felt close. The way his cock was engulfed inside the demon, the wonderful sensation around him. He wasn’t sure if It was a tentacle coiled around him or what. It was a mixture of being sucked off, jerked off, and well, just outright fucking someone- some demon? His head dropped as he squeezed and punched at both of his nipples, arching his back slightly and Bill huffed at the sight.

“a-ah, Bill, I’m go-gonna cum, gonna cum,” Dipper breathed heavily. And Bill hummed, ‘tightening’ around the human more, “O-oh FUCK! Shit, Bill, B-ill, Bill, O-oh God, I’m cumming..!”

Dipper spoke quickly and quietly without thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, rocking his hips up into the demon who met him by grinding down hard. The void around his cock pulsed and seemed to milk him as he came into it. But Bill wasn’t quite done yet. He worked himself as best he could with several more movements of lifting himself up before dropping back down on the other, who still has his head backed as he rode out his orgasm. His eye felt heavy, and he squeezed it shut as his entire form felt hot. His fingers dug into Dipper’s skin and he swallowed back his moan, his body buzzed when he rolled back once more onto the human’s cock. His eye snapped wide open as it flashed blue, the color waving over his blushing pallor before it reached his limbs, sparking into a small blue flame on each as it trailed down and tapered into nothing. His eye drooped tiredly as he huffed, seated in Dipper’s lap.

Dipper lifted his head and looked at his tired demon and helped him off of his member, Bill squeezed his eye shut and crossed his arms when the other’s cum mixed with the lube dripped from him. God it was disgusting… And Dipper knew he thought this, sitting up he kissed the demons eye and got him to close it. Still cradling him with one hand he poked just below his bowtie playfully.

“No stop it!” Bill slapped at his hand, and Dipper giggled when he pressed his finger harder against him and more of his cum spilled out, Bill shuddered, “So fucking gross…. Oh my God stop it before I just leave without a goodbye!”

“Fine, jeez, you do these things to me all the time I should be able to do them to you too…” Dipper pouted and pulled his hand away from his form.

“Yeah well it’s different when it’s you. Alright, there, helped you out, now go study and get to bed. I’m screwing with your dreams tonight,” Bill sat up and looked at him as he spoke.

Dipper sighed, “Now I don’t wanna sleep…”

“Good, then study.”

“I don’t wanna study!”

Bill hushed him and kissed his thumb sweetly, “Shut it, study and then head to bed. I’ll give you dreams, and then you’ll come back to the Falls, and we’ll spend time together, just me and you. Alright?”

“Bill, it’s like three more months- oh, _ohhhh,”_ Dipper’s mind clicked when Bill stared annoyed at him, he didn’t mean the physical Gravity Falls, he meant the dreamscape Falls. He giggled and kissed Bill, “Alright, alright, fine. I love you!”

“Yeah, whatever you say, you too, I’ll see you later,” Bill clicked his ‘teeth’ and tried to wink at him, it came out as a blink. Dipper hummed happily as he watched Bill’s form fade and falter with flames until he was completely gone. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t going to study… And instead he pulled his boxers back up and kicked off his shorts, getting up and turning off the lights he crawled back into bed and snuggled with the blankets over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, and i already wrote Dip fingering the triangle so i guess now he gotta fuck the triangle too. A short dumb drabble because idk. I don't have much to say i apologize.... Also, 50th work in the GF fandom, woooohoooo, who wants a prompt!? You get a prompt, and you get one too! Actually i'm always open for them, just never really get 'em shrug shrug. Well not like, prompt prompts, sometimes people give me ideas but idk... WHO KNOWS???  
> Anywho, point out the spelling and grammar errors and i shall fix them ASAP
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!


End file.
